Our Songs
by xonessienichole
Summary: A collection of songfics for Aria and Ezra.


**A/N: I have finally decided to start my collection of songfics. Yes, yet another story. I just seriously can't help myself. Once I get an idea, it's hard to let it go. Just an fyi, italics, are either parts of the song, or a flashback. I think you'll be able to tell which is which. Haha. This first chapter is of Aria and Ezra on their honeymoon. **

**Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I don't own any songs or characters. **

_I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you,_

_You had me mesmerized_

_And three weeks later in the front porch light_

_Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet,_

_But I thought I loved you then._

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than it's ever been_

_We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then._

"Ezra," Aria started as she looked out into the sunset. She and Ezra were currently sitting on the deck of the cabin her parents had rented for them. It was a surprise wedding gift.

"Yes, baby?" Ezra looked down at where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked thoughtfully.

Ezra smiled, remembering the events of that day three years go. "Of course. How could I forget? That's one day I will never be able to forget for as long as I'm alive."

Aria smiled at his response, "What was going through your mind then?"

Ezra thought for a moment, "Well, when you first walked in to the bar, I just remember thinking that you were so beautiful and I had to keep reminding myself not to stare."

Aria giggled, before reaching for his hand and entwining it with her own.

"After a while, I decided I should stop being such a creep and actually talk to you. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave until I least got your name. Although, we did end up doing a whole lot more than just introductions, didn't we?"

At this, Aria threw her head back in laughter. "I believe it was you who initiated that little bathroom exchange, Mr. Fitz."

"Oh, no. I'm almost positive it was you who lead me back into the ladies room, _Mrs. Fitz,_" Ezra smiled, he'd never get tired of calling her that.

"You know something; I really love hearing that," Aria said thoughtfully, "We're finally married. Can you believe it," She looked up at him and smiled, "I just… I'm so happy. You have no idea."

"I think I may have a little bit of a clue," Ezra smirked playfully before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

_I remember taking you back to right where I first met you_

_You were so surprised_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_I got down on one knee right there_

_And once again, I thought I loved you then._

"Remember the night I proposed," Ezra asked. He and Aria were currently sitting on the couch, a movie playing on the television that neither of them were really paying much attention to.

A look of elation set upon Aria's face. "Best 18th birthday present ever."

_ "Ezra, seriously where are you taking me?"_

_ Ezra chuckled at her impatience, "You'll see soon enough, Aria. Just keep the blindfold on. It'll be worth it, trust me."_

_ "Ugh. Fine. You know, you're lucky I love you."_

_ Ezra shook his head, smiling. In all actuality, he was nervous beyond belief. _'What if she says no? Then what?' 'No, stop it. Don't think like that. She loves you. You just heard her say it. She'll say yes. You know she will.'

_"Okay, we're here. Keep the blindfold on until I tell you, though."_

_ Aria sighed heavily, "Well, how am I supposed to see where I'm walking, then?"_

_ Ezra leaned over and whispered gently in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be your guide." _

_Aria shuddered slightly as his warm breath tickled her skin. "Okay," she whispered._

_ Ezra got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side. He opened the door and told Aria to give him her hand. He led her back around the car. "Watch your step," He said as they walked up onto the sidewalk. They walked a few more steps before Ezra led Aria into a building._

_ "Can I take my blindfold off now," Aria asked impatiently._

_ "One sec," Ezra told her as he dropped her hand and reached for an object in his pocket, "Alright. Now you can take it off."_

_ Aria removed the blindfold and looked around at her surroundings. She smiled as she realized where they were. Snookers. The bar where she and Ezra first met. It was at that moment she realized that Ezra was no longer standing next to her. _

_ "Down here, Aria." _

_ The second Aria looked down, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped._

_ Ezra looked up at her, smiling, "Aria Montgomery, I love you with every fiber of my being. From the moment we met two years ago in this exact place, until now, you've made me the happiest guy in the universe and, if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. We've been through hell and back together, but I'd do it all over again to be able to be here with you right now. Will you marry me?" _

_ At this point, Aria's eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. She blinked once and they came cascading down her cheeks. She reached her hand up to wipe them before finally speaking. "Yes, Ezra. Of course I'll marry you." _

_ Ezra jumped up from his kneeling position on the floor with a smile so big, he didn't think it possible. He gently took the ring from the box and slid it onto Aria's finger. Aria looked at it for a moment before she flung her arms around Ezra's neck and kissed him passionately. The five or so people in the bar clapped as they watched the happy, newly engaged couple. _

_I can just see you with a baby on the way_

_I can just see you when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before. _

"Will you still love me when I'm fat," Aria asked casually. Her head was resting on Ezra's bare chest as they were lying in bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when we _eventually_ have kids. I'm going to be all fat and pregnant. Are you still going to love me?"

Ezra laughed, "Aria, when you're pregnant, I'm not going to see you as fat. I'm going to see as you the beautiful woman you are now, only you'll be more beautiful because you'll be carrying my child."

Aria smiled at his response. She lifted her head from his chest and gave him a chaste kiss. When they eventually parted, she lay her head back in its original position and began absentmindedly tracing shapes on his torso. A few moments later, she had another thought. "What about when my hair is all gray? Will you still love me then?"

"Baby, no matter what you look like or what you wear or what you do, I'm still gonna be madly in love with you. I happen to think you'd make quite an adorable little old lady" Ezra replied as he kissed her forehead.

Aria giggled and rolled over so that her whole body was now on top of his. She leaned her head down and kissed him fervently.

"For the record," Ezra began, his lips a mere centimeters from hers, "I can't wait until we have little you's and little me's running around. And I can't wait until we're both really old, sitting on rocking chairs on the front porch watching our grandchildren play. Life with you is amazing, and it's only going to get better."

Aria smiled down at him, a lone tear falling from her eyes at the sincerity in his statement. Ezra wrapped a finger under her chin and brought her down to kiss him. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they both new they had a lifetime of this to look forward to. And they loved it.

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl_

_We'll look back someday at this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

'_And I thought I loved you then.'_

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed this first installment. I have so many ideas for different songfics. Listening to Pandora late at night while everyone else is asleep really inspires me. Who knew insomnia could be a blessing in disguise? Haha. I promise, promise, promise to update my other stories ASAP. I have part of the next chapter for Where we Belong written already, I just need to finish it. Which, I will. I promise. Okay, so, um, yeah. Leave a review and let me know what you think. (:**

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


End file.
